My Dear Love
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Primeira fic de Kingdom Hearts, espero que curtam.


Yo!

Bem,to com essa fic de KH mofando no pc há horas,então,porque não acabar com essa lengalenga e postar de uma vez?

Espero que gostem!

_**My dear love**_

Estava encurralada. Voltava da sala onde se encontrava o computador que liga esse mundo ao mundo de Tron, quando inúmeros Heartless apareceram do nada para ataca-la. Ainda conseguiu golpear alguns, mas eram muitos. Viu-se perdida, desabou sobre os joelhos, de olhos fechados, e esperou pelo pior, enquanto um filme de tudo o que ela havia feito até agora na vida passava por sua mente.

Sua infância, sua solidão, seu sofrimento, seus novos amigos, e ele. Sim, de todas as pessoas que conheceu, ele era o mais misterioso. Sempre quieto, seco, gélido, distante. Esses gestos despertaram curiosidades de todos sobre o passado dele, mas ela foi a mais corajosa de todos ali. Com coragem, aproximou-se dele, e foi a primeira de todos, a saber, sobre o passado dele. Primeira, de uma escassa seleção. Aos poucos, tornaram-se grandes amigos, e ela começou a nutrir um sentimento até então desconhecido para ela, mais forte que apenas uma simples amizade.

Lembrando disso, deixou uma fina lágrima percorrer sua face, seguido de um sorriso.

Não queria que acabasse assim, mas já não tinha forças para prosseguir. Estava esperando a morte, o golpe final, o último suspiro, que estranhamente ainda não havia chego.

-Ei...-ouviu uma voz. Aquela voz que tanto amava.- ... Você está bem?

Abriu os olhos e o viu, segurando sua espada com força, a encarando.

-Estou sim, obrigada.-ele a ajudou a se levantar.

-Estava chorando? Não me diga que depois de anos resolveu amolecer!-ela sentiu-se fraca, e uma tristeza dominou-a por instantes.

-Eu fui atacada, estou toda suja, torci o pé e caí no chão. Posso ser razoável em batalha como um homem, mas ainda sou do sexo frágil, ta bom?! " Ah seu idiota insensível! Se soubesse por quem eu estava chorando e porquê, não estaria dizendo isso!"- tenta andar, mas sente a perna. Para não amolecer de novo, caminha forçando-a.

Enquanto ele apenas cruzou os braços, balançou a cabeça negativamente e... Riu. Muitos, no máximo, o viram sorrir, mas com ela ele se abria tranquilamente. Ria dela, mas ria apenas para ela, com ela e por ela.

-Pare aí. – ele ordenou e ela obedeceu. – Não precisa agüentar a dor para me mostrar que és forte, já sei disso. – sorriu.

-Não está doendo. -virou a cara.

-Vem cá. – a pega no colo.

-Hei, que abuso é esse? Largue-me!

-Te largar de que? Se não está doendo sua perna, então não estou te segurando no colo. – sorriu.

Calou-se. As palavras dele a deixaram sem resposta. Mas depois que caiu a ficha de onde estava, corou.

-Sabe, você precisa ter mais cuidado. Nunca ninguém te falou para olhar por onde anda?

-Como você é carinhoso.

-Só me preocupo com quem eu gosto, caso contrário não teria vindo até aqui te procurar.

-Nossa, sou uma VIP então.-ele riu.

-Pode-se dizer que sim, afinal o que seria de mim sem você? No caminho eu estava com receio de não chegar a tempo.

Se antes ela estava corada, agora estava fervendo. Havia entendido direito? Ela era especial pra ele a ponto de deixa-lo triste se ela se fosse?

-O que foi? Porque está tão quieta?- ele sabia bem o porquê.

-Ah... Ah...-estava pasma. Sentia-se uma idiota ficando nesse estado, mas por mais que tivesse as palavras na ponta da língua elas simplesmente não saíam.

-Hahahahahahahaha.-ele riu com vontade.- Você fica uma graça encabulada.

-Largue-me.-ele estranhou, mas já esperava por isso. Agora era à hora.

-Por que... Por que...-não conseguia falar mais nada. Limitou-se a continuar escondendo os olhos na sombra de sua franja.

-Por que eu disse aquilo? Porque é verdade. – ela nada disse. – Me preocupo com você.

Ela levantou a cabeça, estava com os olhos marejados novamente, e ficou o encarando. Até que resolveu abraça-lo. Ele, por sua vez, ficou um pouco perplexo com o ato dela, mas retribuiu com mesma intensidade.

-Não chore por mim, não mereço suas lágrimas. –disse limpando-as. Ela segurou suas mãos, um pouco corada.

-Eu... Eu...-ele sorriu, já a conhecia bem para saber o que se passava na mente dela.

-Não diga nada...-beijou-a. Nesse momento, ela sentiu-se invadir por uma alegria, uma felicidade indescritível. Retribuiu o beijo na mesma forma, até que tiveram que se separar em busca de ar.

-Eu... Eu...

-Eu te amo Aerith. – ele interrompeu.

-Eu... Também te amo Leon.-finalmente as palavras saíram.

-Vamos para a casa do Merlin, todos estão esperando.-a pega no colo novamente.

-Claro você manda. –os dois riram.

A partir desse momento, os dois se uniram de uma vez por todas, e começarão a mais nova aventura juntos, como o casal que sempre desejaram ser. A vida seria diferente em Radiant Garden daqui pra frente.

_**Owari**_

Heh, eta fic curtinha. Ela estava mofando no pc então resolvi posta-la. É a minha primeira fic de Kingdom Hearts, então não me apedrejem muito ta?'-'

Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem uma review por favor, críticas e elogios, todos são bem-vindos.

Já ne.


End file.
